Transformers Neo (トランスフォーマーネオ) Seasons 1/2 (Finale) Sentinel Prime (ビッグコンボイ)
Spartacus Prime's Best Friend Sentinel Prime (ビッグコンボイ) Has A hard time. While most Autobot Supreme Commanders are known for their level-headed and friendly natures, Sentinel Prime breaks the mold by positively wrecking and ruining anyone who gives him lip. A gargantuan bruiser of a warrior, he tramples the opposition Alt Mode Fire Engine and utterly obliterates them in robot mode with his Sentinel Cannon. He is known throughout the Autobot ranks as "The One-Man Army", a solitary Supreme Commander who can do the work of a whole battalion all on his lonesome. So of course the Autobot High Council felt he would make a perfect training instructor for a batch of new recruits freshly minted from the Maximal Military Academy. While it takes every ounce of restraint Sentinel Prime can muster not to completely throttle the green little twerps, deep down he kinda-sorta likes them. Or he's getting there, anyway. Vector Sigma has taken a special interest in Sentinel Prime and often speaks through him via the Energon Matrix in his chest. And with each lesson in warfare he imparts on his new recruits, Autobots in turn learns a lesson about friendship and teamwork. (Quotes) I never trust anyone—except for my Sentinel Cannon. Transformers Neo cartoon : Voice actor: ''Justin Long (English),Junichi Inoue (Japanese), Jung Goo Lee (Korean) Sentinel Prime once operated as a duo with Rockbuster and the two fought Decepticons and adventured together. However, their solitary natures eventually drove them apart and both warriors decided to become solo acts in the war against the Decepticons Sentinel Prime's decision to go it alone brought him into conflict with the Autobot drill instructor Survive, a stern believer in the value of teamwork. They parted on shaky ground, with Survive determined to someday teach Sentinel Prime how to work in a group.As He Encounters His Best Friend/Pal Spartacus Prime On Cybertron Becoming Friends As Autobots. As "the One Man Army" (the nickname he quickly earned), Sentinel Prime focused his energies on thwarting the machinations of Magmatron, the new leader of the Decepticon forces. After a particularly explosive assault on a stronghold, the two became arch-foes.Hoping to curb Sentinel Prime's psychotically antisocial behavior, the Autobot High Council ordered him to train a crew of unruly new recruits. Sentinel Prime loathed the assignment at first, but being a loyal soldier, accepted the task. His first mission was to explore Planet Earth and investigate the disappearance of Optimus Prime. Little did he know, Magmatron and his Decepticons were following close behind him. After finding a black box message from Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime learned of the Larva capsules ejected after the destruction of Nemesis. Big Convoy then headed off with his group of trainees to collect the capsules, battling Magmatron every step of the way. Sentinel Prime is not one for compassion or sentimental gobbledygook. Because of this bitter attitude, Vector Sigma took it upon itself to dispense words of wisdom and encouragement to the recruits directly ''through Sentinel Prime, via his Energon Matrix. Sentinel Prime hated it at first, but over the course of the adventure, the sense of compassion began to rub off on him, and he started giving words of advice all on his own.Eventually, after the Autobots and Decepticons collected all the capsules, they were attacked by the Terrorcons, a fearsome trio of nearly invincible Transformers. The Terrorcons beat the mortal hell out of him, the Autobots and the Decepticons, and took the Larva capsules. As it turned out, the Larva Flow energy was really the essence of Unicron, and the Terrorcons were his creations.The Terrorcons released the Dark Energon into the corpse of Galvatron, resurrecting Unicron.Sentinel Prime and the Autobots raced him back to Cybertron but were sidetracked by being sucked into a wormhole. It turned out to be the same wormhole that had sucked in Optimus Prime,His Family and his crew after their battle against Nemesis. Optimus Prime told Sentinel Prime the history of Unicron and helped him escape the wormhole.The Autobots arrived too late; Unicron had already destroyed the Autobot Armada (and Autobot High Council with it) and possessed Primus, turning Cybertron into his new body.Sentinel Prime, the Autobot recruits and Optimus Prime stood side-by-side to fight the menace. Unicron briefly exited Primus's Spark to swat his opponents. Using their newfound teamwork, the Autobots managed to hold off Unicron while Sentinel Prime powered up his trademarked "Sentinel Cannon" with his own Energon Matrix. This upgraded his Sentinel Cannon into the "Matrix Buster". Sentinel Prime unleashed a blast from his Matrix Buster directly into Unicron, seemingly destroying him.With Unicron evicted from Primus, Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime chose to put aside their differences. Together, all Autobots and Decepticons set adrift returned to Cybertron to help rebuild the planet. In the end, Sentinel Prime And Optimus Prime,Spartacus Prime were seen standing side-by-side beneath Primus